iTalk about Sam
by Fiddlegirl
Summary: Freddie talks to his children, Noah and Sadie, about their mother, Sam. It's a spin-off of iComa. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is dedicated to my grandfather, who told the story of how he met my grandmother and their lives together when she passed away. I love you Papaw!

FREDDIE'S POV

I'm sitting on the porch outside my North Carolina home. I'm drinking pink lemonade and stare off into the sunset. The sunset is my favorite color tonight, gold. It reminds me of Sam's hair.

It's been five years since Sam's passed away. Today would've been our 12th anniversary. I miss her so much. I think about how much our lives have changed since Sam has left it. Sadie, who is now ten years old, only remembers Sam by a little bit. Sadie was only five years old when Sam passed away. She looks exactly like Sam. She has Sam's beautiful curly hair, her beautiful blue eyes and her wacky taste for food. Sadie has all of that.

Noah, on the other hand, doesn't remember anything about Sam. He is now eight years old. He was only three years old when Sam passed away. Memories from when you were that young wash away as you get older. Noah is washing away the memories of his amazing mother. It kills me when he asks about her.

I, on the other hand, will NEVER forget Sam. She was the love of my life. I've never been on a date since she passed away. I would feel like I'm stabbing her in the back if I did. So, I'm going to say a widow and care for my children on my own. I'm a director for a television network in North Carolina. I hope Sam is really proud of me. I hope she is proud of our family.

"Dad," I hear Sadie say. I turn in my seat and see Sadie leaning against her bedroom window sill. Her window faces the porch. I smile and motion for her to come outside. She jumps down and runs over to me. She sits next to me and smiles.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks me. I turn to her and try to smile. I don't like to be sad in front of Sadie or Noah. They need to know that I'm okay with Sam's absence. I am, right?

"I'm just thinking about..." I start to say.

"Mom," she says. I turn to her again and frown.

"What?" I ask her. She sighs and looks into my eyes. If only her eyes were Sam's.

"You were thinking about Mom, weren't you?" she asks me. I silently nod my head and smile.

"How did you know?" I ask her. She punches my shoulder and laughs.

"Come on, Dad. You sit out here every single night and you stare at the sunset. Sometimes, you cry. Sometimes, you laugh. I know you're thinking about Mom," she says. I raise my hands up in a "I'm guilty" gesture. She laughs and stands up.

"It's okay if you miss Mom. I miss her too," she says. I reach out and pat her shoulder. She's a good kid. She's exactly like Sam.

"Do you remember her?" I ask her. She nods her head and smiles.

"I remember a lot of things about her. I remember her laugh, her smile, her passion for ribs and her voice," she says. I stare up at her.

"What do you mean by her voice?" I ask her. She has always been a curious girl.

"I remember her lovely voice. I can still hear it sometimes in my sleep. If I can remember her voice, I'll remember her forever," she says. I smile and pat her shoulder again.

"That's exactly right," I say.

"Did you really love her?" she asks me. I glance up at her. She is smiling at me.

"Do you know what love is?" I ask her. She rolls her eyes and laughs.

"Dad, I'm ten not two. Girls my age have boyfriends," she says. I laugh and nod my head.

"I loved her with all of my heart," I say. Sadie smiles and leans down to hug me.

"I'm going to bed. Good-night," she says. I pat her back and smile.

"Sweet dreams," I say. She pulls back and walks over to her window sill. I turn to her once more.

"Sadie?" I call out to her. She turns to me with questions in her eyes.

"Yeah Dad?" she asks me.

"Does Noah remember your mother?" I ask her. Sadie frowns and shakes her head.

"He couldn't remember her if he tried," she says. She climbs into her window and closes it for the night.

I turn to look back at the ocean. I see the sunset once again. I feel the wind against my face. I hear the trees rustling against the wind. Then, it begins to rain. I stand up to go back into my house. I turn around and look at the sunset again.

"He will remember you someday, Sam. You just need to be patient. I love you," I say. As if on cue, the wind hits my face. I smile and wave to the sunset.

"Good-bye, Princess Puckett," I say. I open the door to my house and walk inside.

{I will be updating the chapter when Freddie talks to Noah about Sam tomorrow. I hoped you enjoyed this spin-off sequel to iComa. Please review. Thanks!}


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I would like to thank IzzyRoxUrSox13 for giving me the idea for this story. You are the best!

{Five years later}

FREDDIE'S POV

My life has changed drastically in the past years. Sadie is now fifteen years old. She has grown up so much. She looks exactly like Sam did when she was fifteen. I fell in love with Sam when she was fifteen. I wonder if anyone loves Sadie.

Noah is now thirteen years old. He looks exactly like me when I was thirteen. I wonder if he's in love with someone.

I am sitting on my porch on a warm night. I see Noah run over to me. He waves and sits down next to me. I smile at him.

"How's it going, Noah?" I ask him.

"Oh, life's pretty good, Dad. Can I ask you something?" he asks me. I turn to face him.

"Sure, what's up?" I ask him. He look away and then back at me.

"Why don't I have a mom?" he asks me. I sigh and run my hand through my hair. I knew this question would pop up sometime. Now that it has, I realize that I'm not ready.

"Noah, your mom passed away when you were only three years old," I say. Noah nods his head and smiles.

"I know. But, why didn't you remarry after she died?" he asks me. I sigh and look at him. He is so naïve. He really doesn't understand love.

"I loved your mom. I still do. I can't marry someone else," I say. Noah sighs and looks out at the ocean.

"I see. Well, what was Mom like?" he asks me.

"She was amazing. She brought so much joy to everyone. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, just like Sadie. But, she was crazy. She loves food. She was so funny. She was a lovely person," I say. Noah nods his head.

"Yeah, Sadie talks about her a lot. She remembers her. Why can't I?" he asks me. I sigh and lean over to hug him. This is hard for him. I know how he feels. My own father died when I was a little boy. I know how it feels to not have two parents living with you. It's painful and hurtful.

"You were too young to remember her. Sadie was five years old. She spent more years with her. I know how you feel though. My father died when I was a little boy. I don't remember him at all," I say. Noah turns to me and stares into my eyes.

"Will I forget Mom just like you forgot your dad?" he asks me. I stare into his eyes and I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know. It's a possibility that you will. I know it'll be hard for you to go through life without a mom to share it with. But, it'll be okay. I don't want you to forget your mom. She was a great person," I say. Noah nods his head and smiles.

"Did she love me?" he asks me. I smile and nod my head.

"She loved you with all of her heart. She was a great mom. She loved spending time with you," I say.

"How did she die?" he asks me. I sigh and look down into my lap.

"She had leukemia," I say. Noah gasps and looks out to the ocean.

"That's terrible. When did she find out?" he asks me. I feel the tears forming in my eyes as I remember that day.

"She found out on our wedding day," I say. Noah gasps again and turns to look at me.

"What? How did you feel?" he asks me.

"I felt like my whole world was caving in when she told me. She was sitting in my dressing room. I was combing my hair and putting on my tie. When she said those dreadful words, I felt like I couldn't move. I felt like she was already dying. I felt like something in my heart was exploding and I couldn't get that broken part back. It was awful," I say. Noah sighs and hugs me.

"It's okay, Dad. I'm sorry," he says.

"You don't have to be sorry. It wasn't your fault or anything. Sam just had some bad blood and everything," I say. Noah looks at me.

"Is there a chance Sadie or I can develop the disease? We share part of her blood, don't we? What if we get the disease? I don't want to leave you," he says. I put my hand on his strong shoulder to calm him down.

"You're going to be just fine. It wasn't HIV or AIDS, it was leukemia. It doesn't pass on to offspring," I say. Noah stares at me.

"Will you tell me how she was a lot more? I want to know about her. Wasn't she an aggressive person?" he asks me. I laugh and nod my head. My memory flashes back to the many memories with her that involved her beating someone up. I decide to tell Noah the story I remember very much.

_Flashback_

_Sam walks toward me at Ridgeway High School. She sneaks up and taps my shoulder. I turn around and see her. I smile and lean forward to kiss her. Instead of letting me kiss her, she moves her head and slaps my neck. _

"_Hold it," she says. I laugh and stroke her cheek. _

_A bully walks past us. He looks at Sam and me and laughs. He walks toward us and smiles._

"_How long have you two been married?" he asks us. Sam turns to him and frowns. She has her evil look on her face. I touch her elbow to calm her down._

"_We aren't married," I say. The bully laughs and pushes Sam against the locker. _

"_Then you wouldn't mind it if I did this," he says as he kisses Sam on the lips. Sam squirms underneath him and pushes him away from her body. She glares at him and turns to me. I'm also glaring at him. No one touches or kisses my girl! _

"_Hey!" the bully shouts. He walks up to Sam and smacks her face. Sam growls and pushes the dude to the floor. She screams and starts attacking him. She throws punches at him fasting than I could say my name. _

_Ms. Briggs hurries up to us. She pulls Sam away from the bully and scolds at her. She pushes her toward Principal Franklin's office. She turns to me and smiles._

"_I still got it," she says with a laugh. I stare at her and smile. _

_End of flashback_

I finish telling the story about Sam. Noah laughs and looks at me.

"She sounded like a great girl," he says. I nod my head and look out into the sunset.

"She was," I say. Noah touches my shoulder and sighs.

"I'm sorry how she died so tragically," he says. I shrug my shoulders and turn to look at him.

"I spent my whole life with her and seven years of happy marriage with her. That was enough for me to be thankful for," I say. Noah stands up and hugs me.

"I'm going to bed," he says.

"Okay," I say. He turns and walks toward the door leading into the house. He stops and turns to me again.

"Dad?" he calls out. I turn to him and smile.

"Yes, Noah?" I ask him. He smiles and winks at me.

"I love you," he says. I smile and wink back at him. That's our special thing.

"I love you too," I say. He runs inside and I turn to look back at the sunset. I sigh and smile at Sam's "hair".

"He's getting closer to remembering you, Sam. He still needs time. Though, he'll get there. He'll remember you someday. I can feel it," I say. I slowly stand up and blow a kiss toward the sunset.

"I love you, Princess Puckett," I say. I slowly turn and walk inside my house and close the door.


	3. Chapter 3

{3 years later}

Today, my beautiful daughter is graduating from high school. She has done so well these past few years. She survived high school. In fact, she's valedictorian of her class. I'm so proud of her. I know for a fact Sam is proud of her also.

"DAD! I'm going to be late!" Sadie shouts. She hurries downstairs in her cap and gown. I turn around to face her. I smile and grab my camera. She looks stunning and full of knowledge in that gown.

"Sadie, you look amazing. You look like a real graduate," I say. She smiles and poses for a picture.

"I never thought today would come," she says. I smile and take another picture of her. I place the camera in my pocket and smile at Sadie.

"Are you ready for your speech?" I ask her. She nods her head.

"I think so," she says. Noah rushes downstairs. He is now sixteen years old. He has grown up so much. He smiles at us and looks at Sadie.

"Wow! You look great!" he says. She smiles and gives him a hug.

"You're just saying that," she says. I glance down at my watch. Oh boy! We have to go!

"Alright, kids. We have to go," I say. Sadie gulps and nods her head.

"I'm getting nervous now," she says. I shake my head and pat her shoulder.

"You'll do fine," I say. Noah nods his head in agreement.

"You'll be the best person up there," he says. Sadie laughs and pushes Noah toward the door.

"Well, thank you," she says. Noah opens the front door and we all rush outside. The weather is beautiful today. I look up at the sky. I know Sam is here with us. I can feel her presence. I smile and touch my heart. I love you too, Sam.

{3 hours later}

I am sitting in the bleachers at my daughter's high school's graduation. I look down and see all the students sitting in plastic chairs on the grass on the football field. Sadie is seated on the stage. The principal is introducing everyone to the graduation. I find myself thinking about my high school graduation. I remember Sam's speech.

_Flashback_

_"Sam?" Principal Franklin says. Sam jumps out of her chair and smiles. _

_"Sorry!" she shouts. She runs over to the podium and stares at the audience._

_"Like I said earlier, I'm taking the place of the student council president. Usually, the president always give a speech at graduation, so I found out today, I have to give a speech. Nerve-wracking, I know! But, I'm ready! High school has been a blast. I love everyone I've met. I'm an aggressive person. I'm a tomboy. But, I'm not the only one like that in the world. But, I am the only Sam Puckett. There's only one you! Not even my twin sister, Melanie, could pass for me. When we go to college, I don't want you to change. You're all amazing people. Even you, Gibby! So, let's embrace the challenge of college. We're all be leaving our friends, boyfriends and girlfriends and family members. It will be tough at the beginning. Though, it'll be okay. You will survive college. I guarantee it. Well, maybe not Gibby, but you know what I mean! I love you guys! I've grown up to you! Carly Shay and Freddie Benson are my best friends. Yes, Freddie is also my boyfriend, but he's also my best friend. I will miss them very much. I know you all feel the same way. When we leave this ceremony, don't leave feeling sad and scared about the future. The future is going to be good. I once had a conversation with a friend. I asked him if God knows what our future is. He said yes. So, God know what's going on. So, trust him with your life. Don't get stressed or scared. It's all going to be fine. We'll be fine. I'll miss you guys! Congratulations, class of 2010!" I shout. She turns around and walks back to her seat. The crowd begins to clap loudly for Sam. She did amazing._

_End of flashback_

"It is my time to introduce the class valedictorian," the principal says. I sit up in my seat. I don't want to miss Sadie's speech.

"This year's valedictorian is different from the ones in the past. She didn't have to try hard in school. Everything was naturally easy for her. She was an active member of the cross country team and fencing team. She was a four year member of the girl's advanced choir. She was also a four year member of the Drama Club. But, that's not all this lady has done. She has helped the community with the annual car wash, cheese festival and she reads to the elderly at the nursing home. She is a fine example of how we should act. This year's valedictorian is Sadie Benson," the principal says. Sadie smiles and stands up. She walks over to the podium and looks out into the crowd. I cross my fingers for her. I know she's nervous.

"Thank you Principal Dawson for that lovely introduction. I want to thank everyone for coming to this year's graduation. First, I remember when I was in kindergarten. My mom drove me to school every day. She always held my hand and told me to do my very best. Well, as many of you know, my mother passed away when I was five years old. I was in denial for a while. I didn't understand anything about death. As the years progressed, I became more aware of the life my mother had. She wasn't a good student when she was in school. I was confused because she always wanted me to do well. I didn't understand why. Though, I understand why today. She wanted a better life for me. She wanted me to get into Harvard or Yale. She wanted me to succeed in life. I feel like I have lived up to her dream. By the time we entered high school, I knew these years would be the best years of my life. We all made new friends. We joined new activities. We did our best to succeed in high school. I live in two worlds. I live in a world of school. I know a few other people who live in my same world. We get up in the morning. We get dressed, brush out teeth, eat a piece of bacon and head off to school. Once we get to school, we fall into the usual routine. We walk to our locker. We open it up. We get our materials for our first class. Then, we head off to that class and start our day. That's one of my lives. I have another life. I have a life of home. Freddie Benson is an amazing father. He pushes you to do the very best. He makes you laugh and cry during your most personal discussions. He's the best father anyone could have. Noah Benson is my wacky brother. He's weird and fun, but I love him. There's another person in my family that I have to mention. Sam Puckett was my mother. No, she still is my mother. She's not alive anymore, but she's my mom in my heart. I never got to tell her how much I love her. She was gone in a flash. She provided everything for me. She taught me how to read, write and sing in tune. That was very helpful when I got into high school. I never got to tell her thank you. So, Mom, here's my time to tell you thanks. Thank you for everything you have done in my first five years of life. Thank you for being a thoughtful, caring mother. I never knew who I wanted to be in life. Everyone has a different role model. I never got to tell you this, but I really want you to know something. I don't know if she realizes this, but the person I most wanted to be throughout my life was her. I love you, Mom. You're the best. Thank you for helping me become the person I am today. Oh, wow! I'm starting to cry. Umm….so, class, let's leave today with a good spirit. Let's leave with a positive attitude. We are fierce. Let's not forget that. Thank you.

She turns around and walks back to her seat. The audience begins to clap loudly for her. I stand up and clap for Sadie. She did amazing. During her speech, I cried. I cried when she mentioned Sam. She would've been so proud of Sadie. I can guarantee.

After a while, I hear Sadie's name get announced into the microphone.

"Sadie Paige Benson," the principal says. I see Sadie walk across the stage and receive her diploma. She looks out into the audience. I grab my camera and snap a picture of her. She sees me and waves. I wave back. She walks back to her seat. I look down at the picture I just took. The picture contains the face of an ordinary girl. Her blonde curls are pushed over her shoulder. Her blue eyes are sparkling in the sunlight. She's beautiful, just like Sam. I lean back and watch as the rest of the students receive their diploma. I smile at Sadie and look up into the sky.

"Sam, she did it. We raised a beautiful daughter," I whisper. I touch my heart and smile. I look back at Sadie. I see her touching her heart as well. The wind blows into my face. I smile and feel it hit my face.

"I love you too," I say.


	4. Chapter 4

{Forty years later}

I am now an old many in my late seventies. I have lived a long and happy life. Sadie married a wonderful man named Brandon Johns. He's perfect for each other. They have three lovely children: Amelia, Logan and Jared. Amelia looks exactly like Sadie, which makes me think of Sam. Yes, I still think of Sam every minute I can. She would be so proud of her grandchildren. I am proud of them. They are wonderful. Amelia is thirteen years old; Logan is ten and Jared is seven. They are amazing.

Noah married a lovely girl named Jayla Allen. She is a lot like Sam. She's crazy and fun to be around with. She's really amazing. They have two children: Gordon and Ivy. They are twins. They are eight years old. I'm so lucky to be their grandfather. I love my life, everything about it.

Though, as I sit on my porch tonight, I feel something in my heart. My house is lonely. My children are gone. They live in two different towns several miles away. They see me on holidays, but it's not the same.

I asked Sadie if she still remembers Sam. She says she forces herself to remember her. Noah, on the other hand, doesn't remember anything about her. It's just my case with my father. I can't remember anything about my dad to save my life.

The phone rings and I slowly stand up. I can't walk around as much anymore. I'm getting really old. I slowly walk over to the phone. I pick it up and answer it.

"Hello," I say.

"Freddie! How are you?" a voice says. Who's this?

"Who are you?" I ask. The voice laughs and then coughs.

"It's Carly. You know, your childhood friend. How are you, big guy?" she asks me. I slowly sit down on my rocking chair on the porch. I smile and look at the ocean.

"Carly Shay? Wow! I didn't expect to hear from you. I'm good. How are you?" I ask her.

"I'm good. I'm getting old, but I'm sure you are too. I haven't talked to you since….well…since Sam died," she says. I shift in my seat. That was a long time ago.

"Yeah, I guess that was about the right time," I say. Carly sighs into the phone.

"Did you ever remarry?" she asks me. I sigh and glance up at the sky. Why does everyone ask me that?

"No, I loved Sam. I still do. I don't think anyone else could ever replace her as my wife," I say.

"Oh, well that's the reason why I called. My husband recently passed away. He has lung cancer," she says. Carly's husband had lung cancer? Why didn't I know about this? Who was her husband?

"I'm sorry to hear that. Who was your husband?" I ask her.

"Griffin," she says. Oh, well that doesn't surprise me that she would marry him. It also doesn't surprise me that he would have lung cancer. He probably smoked everyday. He was such a bad boy.

"I'm so sorry," I say. Carly sighs and she's probably shaking her head right now. I wish I could actually see her.

"It's fine. We had four children together," she says. She has four children? Wow! I thought two was enough. Well, now that I think about it, I would have more if Sam had more time to live. She loved her children. She probably would have eight if she could. Though, she didn't have that option.

"What are their names?" I ask her.

"Chase, Deanna, Maddox and Destiny. They are great," she says.

"That's nice to hear," I say.

"How are you children doing?" she asks me.

"Sadie is married and she's a doctor. She works at St. Jude's Research Hospital. She's one of the main doctors there. It's amazing at what she does. She saves children with leukemia because she knows that it killed Sam," I say. Carly gasps into the phone.

"Aww…that's so sweet of her," she says.

"Noah, on the other hand, is married and is a botanist. I don't know how he chose that career, but he's amazing at it," I say. Carly laughs and then sighs.

"Yeah, so I called you for a reason," she says. I roll my eyes and look down into my lap. What does she want?

"Yes?" I ask her. She sighs loudly.

"I know I shouldn't ask this, but, will you marry me?" she asks me. I gasp and cough on the air in my lungs. What! Did she just ask me to marry her? Is she crazy? Her husband recently passed away and she's asking to marry me? What's wrong with her?

"Excuse me?" I ask her. She laughs.

"I'm serious, Freddie. I'm lonely. My children are all moved out and living in France and Japan and California. I'm stuck her in Seattle. I need someone to spend time with," she says. How does she think I feel? I've been alone for many years and I dealt with it just fine.

"Carly, do you hear yourself? I'm not going to marry you," I say. She sighs and I think I hear her crying. I can tell that it's fake. She's such a fake.

"Freddie, please? For me?" she asks me. I roll my eyes and glare at the trees in my yard.

"This doesn't work for me anymore. I love Sam. I would do anything for _her_," I say, emphasizing the her. She's nuts!

"Sam's _dead,_" she says. She emphasized the dead in that sentence. I look away. She just always has to make me feel bad, doesn't she?

"I still love her," I say. She sighs and then laughs.

"You're in love with a dead girl," she says with a laugh. I glare again and feel my emotions rising. She really did it this time!

"CARLY SHAY, YOU ARE THE MEANEST, MOST SELFISH PERSON I HAVE EVER MET! I WAS SORRY FOR YOU BECAUSE GRIFFIN DIED. THEN, YOU ASK ME TO MARRY YOU? WHAT KIND OF PERSON ASKS A PERSON THAT AFTER HER HUSBAND DIES? A SICK MIND DOES THAT. CARLY SHAY, YOU HAVE A SICK MIND AND I HOPE YOU HAVE A NICE LIFE," I say as I hang up the phone. I can't believe I just did that. I yelled at Carly, my former best friend. She was insane.

I slowly stand up and walk into my house. I walk into my room and hear the phone ring. I roll my eyes. I really hope that's not Carly calling me back. I hope she doesn't stalk me. That would drive me crazy.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Dad!" Sadie shouts. I smile and sit down on my bed. Sadie calls me every night before I go to bed. She always wants to know how I'm doing.

"Hi kid," I say. She laughs.

"How are you feeling?" she asks me.

"I'm okay. How are you? How's my lovely son-in-law? How's my darling grandchildren?" I ask her. She laughs again.

"We're all well," she says.

"Honey, I'm going to go to bed," I say.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asks me. I nod my head. My heart kind of hurts, but I won't tell her that. I don't want to worry her. I'm fine.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired," I say.

"Okay, well I'll talk to you tomorrow," she says. I smile and nod my head.

"I'll be waiting," I say. We hand up and I get dressed into my pajamas. I lean down and climb into bed. I look up at the ceiling. I look over to my right to the empty place in the bed. I reach over and touch the place where Sam should be. I smile into the darkness.

"I love you, Sam," I say. I drift off to a slow and dark sleep.

NORMAL POV

That night, Freddie Benson passed away. He died during his sleep. His children, Sadie and Noah, were upset about his death. Though, Freddie isn't upset about leaving the world. He's excited because he now is joining his true love, Sam.

FREDDIE'S POV

I arrive into the most wonderful place in the world, Heaven. The sun is shining all the time. There is a grassy meadow. I slowly begin to walk down the meadow. I see something in the distance. I see a person standing at the other side of the meadow. She has long, curly blonde hair. She has beautiful blue eyes. I look down at myself. I see that I have been transformed to a young man again. I look about twenty years old. The girl is standing and staring at me. I look at the girl more closely now. Wait….no…yes….it's Sam!

I begin to run toward her. She smiles and runs toward me.

"SAM!" I shout. She smiles and nods her head.

"FREDDIE!" she shouts. We run closer to each other. We finally arrive at each other. We embrace each other. I hold her in my arms. Oh, how I have waited for this moment! I run my hands through her perfect hair. I pull away and look into her amazing blue eyes. She reaches up and strokes my cheek.

"Freddie, you're finally here," she says. I smile and nod my head.

"I love you," I say. Sam smiles and nods her head,

"I know. I love you too. I've been waiting for you for a long time," she says. I smile and lean toward her. I lean into her ear.

"Are we allowed to kiss in Heaven?" I ask her. She laughs and pulls me toward her. She nods her head.

"You better believe it," she says. I lean forward and we kiss each other. It's beautiful and magical. I can't believe this is happening. I'm here with Sam again. I'm with her. This is the best moment of my life.

"I love you," I say. She looks into my eyes and smiles.

"I love you too," she says. We lean forward and kiss again.

NARRATOR'S POV

The trees sway and the image of those two beautiful people fade away into the sunset. A young painter is standing in a meadow on Earth. He finishes up his painting and walks away. The painter is sold and placed in art galleries all over the world. People walk past the painting without looking at it.

I stand in the art gallery in my home town. I stand and look at one particular painting. The boy has short, brown hair. The girl has long, blonde hair. They are kissing. The trees are swaying. The sun shines down on these two lovers. I glance down at the name of this painting.

_Seddie by Noah Benson _

Noah Benson? Who's that? I grab my laptop and sit down on the bench near the painting. I search his name. He's a botanist. He's an inspiring artist. This is his first painting. I look up the reason why he did this painting. He did this painting for his parents. In an interview, the journalist quotes Noah.

"_I didn't know this until I was done with the painting, but I remember my mom now. The painting helped me remember her. I remember her. That's the greatest joy I could ever receive." _

I smile and close my laptop. I stand up and walk back to the painting. I smile and lightly touch it. This painting will forever be embarked in this gallery and several more around the world. I turn around and exit the gallery with a hopeful smile on my face.

This story wasn't just about two people facing major challenges in their lives. No, this story was so much more. This story was about finding your true love, having challenges with that person, being separated from that person and then later finding that person and sharing eternity in each other's arms.

{A/N: Thank you to everyone who read this story and iComa. This is the conclusion and final ending. I really hope you enjoyed reading it. Please look for future stories of mine. I have a few ideas up my sleeve. Thank you to IzzyRoxUrSox13 for being a big help with this story. You are great! Thanks to everyone who read this story and iComa. I couldn't have done it without you. }


End file.
